The Light of Friendship pt 2
by Kama Kounsolour
Summary: Sequel to The Light of Friendship. Gaara and Sakura feel bad for Sakumo since he is having trouble with his new life, so they decide to bring him and all of their friends to a fancy hotel resort but someone wants to ruin the good time. Sex and violence.
1. Chapter 1

(Please review)

Gaara and Sakura walk out of the movie theatre. It was a cold winter day and Gaara and Sakura were on a date. Gaara had somehow managed to live through the chick flick which all of the other guys were dragged to by their girlfriends and tortured to sit through. It celebrated their 6 month anniversary since they first met. Sakumo had been let out of the hospital a few months before and was respected by nearly everyone in the school. There were a few exceptions but they were all enemies of the old Sakumo. Sakura and Sakumo were adopted by Itachi, which was amazing since it was not like him to be this kind to anyone. Zabuza was in jail and wouldn't be out for QUITE some time.

Sakumo was now considered one of the 'group' which consisted of Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji. Sakumo had gone through therapy and was able to repress his split personality much better. Gaara, Sasuke, and Sakumo were probably the closest out of the entire group. They had become some of the most popular kids in school. There were even some older girls starting to think Sakumo was kinda cute.

Gaara and Sakura walk out of the movie theatre and wait in the lobby for Itachi to come out of the bathroom so they can get a ride home and maybe do a little something that can really work up a sweat. When Sakumo found out that he and Sakura were having sex, he got quite pissed but managed to shake it off and just ended up giving them a smile before leaving them to finish. Sakumo had officially 'retired' from fighting and has never fought since the incident at the park. If he ever got made fun of, he would just apologize over and over until the yeller started to look bad and would eventually get in trouble. This didn't mean that Sakumo was a wimp. He stood up for what he believed in he just stood up in a different way.

Gaara and Sakura enter the car and Itachi drives them home. Things were starting to look up for even Gaara's family. His siblings were in rehab for their multiple addictions. They heard about what Gaara did for Sakumo and said that they felt like scum for treating Gaara like the way they did. Gaara was staying with Sakura until they returned, which Gaara didn't mind at all. He got a lot of 'attention' when he needed it. When Itachi brought them home, the phone rang. It was Naruto and he was asking if they wanted to go to the local restaurant for lunch. Gaara said sure. Gaara and Sakura get their coats and decide to go find the other kids and go out to eat.

"Where's Sasuke? Shouldn't he be here?" asks Sakura.

"He's probably at Ten-Ten's, don't worry, I left a message." They leave the house and eventually meet everyone at the local restaurant. It was the usual hangout place. Sakumo and Kiba were already there, having burgers. They all sit down and order. After about 20 minutes, one of the old enemies of Sakumo walk in and see him and form a B-line for him. Sakumo lets out a sigh and gets up.

"Look, I'm not gonna fight you."

"Come on, pussy. What happened to the old 'badass' that could wup anyone's ass."

"He's dead"

"Well, then I guess I'll revive him." The kid goes for a punch which Sakumo dodges only to feel another punch collide into his gut. Sakumo leans back against the table and Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba stand up in defiance, "Stay out of this, brats." The kid grabs Sakumo by the collar and hurls him to the ground. Sakumo clutches his stomach and slowly gets to his feet but does nothing, only stands and stares into the kid's eyes. The kid walks forward and tries to punch Sakumo in the face but Sakumo dodges and shoves him forward. The kid falls to the ground and growls in anger. The kid charges forward and slams his shoulder into Sakumo's chest. Sakumo wheezes and collapses to the ground from the impact. Naruto gets up and kicks the kid in the knee. The kid falls to his good knee and Naruto puts him into a sleeper hold. The kid hurls Naruto over his back and Naruto lands right on Sakumo. Sakumo lets out a groan in pain and feels the kid kick him in the stomach. Sakura gets up and yells for the kid to stop. The kid backhands Sakura only to suddenly feel a punch slam into his stomach. He turns around to see Sakumo and Gaara. Gaara threw the punch and was pissed, Sakumo didn't look too happy either. Gaara grabs the kid and drags him outside and hurls him to the pavement. The kid quickly gets up and kicks Gaara in the stomach and starts clubbing Gaara in the back. Sasuke runs out and tackles the kid. The kid's head slams against the pavement and they all run away, but not before paying.

When everyone was running, Naruto saw that Sakumo was falling behind and then suddenly Sakumo falls to the ground, wheezing for breath. Those hits he took from the kid had to of taken their toll on him since he could normally beat them in races.

When everyone got to Sasuke's house, they all sat in the living room. Naruto looks at Sakumo.

"Come on man, you've been taking this shit ever since you got outta the hospital. Why don't you do anything about it?"

"That'll only make it worse. I can't fight anymore. I just can't do it anymore."

"Well, Sakumo. Hopefully they eventually give up."

"I doubt they will, you made just too many enemies Sakumo when you were the old you."

"I just can't keep this up, guys. It might have been better if I died in that fucking hospital."

"Come on, don't say that. You mean a lot to us. You're like that train story or something about a train that could…or…whatever. You're a good guy and we like you." Sakumo lets out a deep cough and thanks Naruto for the compliment.

(Please review)


	2. Dinner, Fight, Sex

(Please review)

Sakura and Gaara were making out in her room but Gaara could tell that something was wrong with her. Finally, Gaara pulls away.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Sakumo. He seems so lonely, even with all of you around him, supporting him. I think he really is hating how there are those select few who won't forgive him for his past wrongs. I think we should do something special for him."

"What are you thinking of?"

"I've been saving money that I've made at all of the different jobs that I've had over the years and saved up a small fortune. I think that we should bring Sakumo and the others on some sort of vacation. Maybe that fancy hotel resort about three hours from here. It has a pool, Water Park, and everything. I bet he'd love it."

"Do you really have enough money for everyone?"

"No, but all I need to $20 from each of them and it will be enough for the rooms, service, and everything else."

"Aren't you gonna use that money for something else?"

"No, I think that this would be the best thing I ever spend any amount of money on." Gaara smiles and she gives him a deep kiss, "I gotta make the arrangements. Don't tell Sakumo, I want it to be a surprise."

"Sure thing."

(The Next Day…)

Sakumo is sitting on the couch, channel surfing when Gaara comes down the stairs and sits next to him. They watch TV and talk 'guy' stuff for a little while when Sakumo gets up to go to the bathroom. Gaara pulls out his cell phone and calls Sasuke. After a quick exchange of words, Gaara hangs up as Sakumo comes out of the bathroom and sits back down. Gaara looks as he sees the cars pull up front and he grabs Sakumo by the shoulder.

"Time to go." Sakumo looks around, confused.

"Huh?"

"Just follow me." Sakumo follows and suddenly sees the gang and their girlfriends in the cars out front. He sees a window pull down and Sakura sticks her head out and motions for them to get in the car. Behind Gaara and Sakumo, Itachi walks out and locks the door and proceeds to shove Gaara and Sakumo into the car and then he gets in shotgun. Sakumo looks at his sister.

"What the hell is going on?"

"It's a surprise for you. We're spending a week at that fancy resort that you are always looking at." Sakumo's eyebrows raise in shock, "Don't worry, it was nothing. Everyone chipped in and you're going to enjoy yourself."

(Three hours later)

The cars pull up to the front of the hotel and everyone gets out. Sakumo looks in shock as they walk inside and see a giant fountain with a diamond dolphin on it with a bunch of water patterns flying out of it. Sakura gets the room keys and they all go up to the rooms. On the way up, they pass the workout room, which is connected to the pools and hot tubs and then pass the dining room. When they get to the rooms, Kiba and Shikamaru see that there are bunk beds and immediately start to fight for the top bunk. Sakumo tries to just get the couch but Sakura insists that he get one of the beds for himself. When everyone gets their things in the rooms and the bed claims are made, they all get in their bathing suits for the pool.

Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Ten-Ten, and Neiji are in the pool. Sakumo, Itachi, and Kiba are in the hot tub. Shikamaru was in the room watching TV. Girls had been ogling over Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakumo when they were heading through the hotel to the pool. Sakumo seemed to be enjoying himself when out of nowhere, a girl slipped into the hot tub and sat next to him.

"Hi, cutie." Sakumo looked at her and let off a weak smile.

"Hi." She was a very attractive girl but Sakumo just didn't seem interested. She did everything to try and get Sakumo to crawl all over her but he just let off a laugh. Sakumo gets out of the hot tub, water falling down his toned body, which the girl's eyes were glued to and he dives into the pool. After spending a few hours at the pool, they decided to go get dinner and they all went to their rooms to get changed. Gaara walks out in a black t-shirt and grey khakis on. Sakura comes out in a short skirt and still wearing her black swim top. Sakumo walks out in a grey t-shirt and navy mesh shorts that went just past his knees. Everyone sits down and orders their food and drinks. They talk, laugh, and enjoy themselves. Sasuke and Sakumo decide to go to the workout room afterwards. Everyone goes to the rooms to enjoy themselves as the two boys head to the workout room. Sasuke wears a black wife beater and black mesh shorts while Sakumo wears the same clothes. A few arrogant kids about the same age as Sasuke and Sakumo were in the room showing off their muscles to a group of girls. When a few girls see the two boys enter the room, the other boys start to grow jealous and one walks over to Sasuke.

"What are you doing here, you little bitch?"

"Working out." Sasuke says simply.

"I think you're trying to make us look bad." Sasuke grins as he gets off the machine he was using and stands up. The boy was about 6 inches taller than him.

"Well, you seem to be having some trouble sitting down. What happened, you have a date last night Tinkerbelle?" The boy hurls a punch at Sasuke but Sasuke simply grabs the fist and shoves the kid onto his ass. The kid's friends all notice this and walk towards them. Sakumo motions for Sasuke to leave with him. Sasuke and Sakumo are walking through the pool area when the boys come out and stand in front of them. No one else was in the pool room but them. Sakumo walks over to them.

"Look, just leave us alone."

"Oh, the little bitch decides to talk. I should kick your ass, wimp." Sakumo just stares at the kid with dark eyes and tries to walk past him. The boy grabs Sakumo and shoves him into Sasuke, who grabs Sakumo and then tries to hit the other kid but Sakumo stops him. At that moment, Sakura walks in to look for the two boys. The boy who Sasuke was about to hit looks over and sees her. He licks his lips.

"I'll kick your asses later." Suddenly, a hand grabs the boy by the collar of his shirt as he tries to walk past them and he is hurled into the pool. All of the boys look and see it was Sasuke.

"You stay away from her." Sasuke sees the other boys charge him and he starts to block their attacks. Sakumo grabs a towel and dips it in the water of the hot tub. Sakumo wraps the towel up like a whip and, because of the water; the towel was like a lead pipe. Sasuke feels a punch to his gut and he falls to his knees. Out of nowhere, Sakumo takes his towel whip and smacks a few of the boys in the face with it, causing them to slip on the wet floor and land hard on the tiles. Sasuke regains composure and sees Ten-Ten had walked in with Sakura as well. There were two boys left and they charge Sakura but they suddenly feel someone grab one of each of their feet and pull it out from under them. They see it was Sakumo, in his first fight since the park incident. Sakumo rears a hand back and smashes it into one of the boy's faces, causing him to stumble back and fall into the pool along with his pal. The other boy scrambles away, leaving his friends moaning in pain. Sasuke and Sakumo walk out, unscathed, and leave with the girls.

On the way up to the room, Ten-Ten was talking to Sasuke, saying how hot it was seeing him fight in those clothes and showing no mercy. Sakumo checked if Sakura was ok since she was crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"I brought you here to get away from the fighting that always follows you but more people just keep trying to beat you up."

"Don't worry about it. I found it quite fun. As long as you're ok, I'm happy." Sakura hugs her brother and they get into the elevator to take them to the floor their rooms are on. When Sasuke and Ten-Ten make it to the room, Sasuke and Ten-Ten head right to the bed and start making out. Sakumo lets off a small laugh as he sees the horny teens get at it as Sakura heads to her room. Sakumo hears their moans and just lies down on the other bed to go to sleep. Gaara walks in and sees Sasuke, already with his shirt off, on top of Ten-Ten. This gave Gaara an idea and he decides to find Sakura. He just didn't know how Sakumo could sleep next to them and not get horny. He had never seen Sakumo turned on. In fact, Sakumo was the only one without a girlfriend. No matter how many girls threw themselves at him he just shrugged them off and went on with what he was doing. Gaara just smiled and finally found himself at the room where Sakura was staying. He opens the door to see Sakura in her bathing suit on the bed watching TV. Gaara walks over and lies next to her. She starts to rub his belly and this earns her a few moans. She starts to suckle on his neck. Gaara could tell that someone wanted to play.

(Please review)


	3. The Challenge pt 1

(Please review)

(Please review)

Gaara and Sakura wakes up at around 9 in the morning, and they kiss each other good morning. As they get out of bed, they get dressed and decide to wake Sakumo up. When they enter his room, they smell sex in the air as they pass Sasuke and Ten-Ten in their bed. Sakumo was up playing videogames with Naruto. Apparently Naruto was really trying to drill Sakumo about how he could go without sex. Sakumo would just smile and keep his eyes on the screen.

"Come on, Sakumo. I wouldn't last two weeks yet I have never even seen you with a girl."

"I'm not telling you, Naruto."

"Dude, what is your secret…or are you gay?" Sakumo looks at Naruto and just shakes his head and laughs.

"You are so stupid sometimes, Naruto."

"I mean if you're gay, I'm cool with that. I know a lot of gay guys."

"I'm not gay, Naruto. It has just never really been a big part of my life since I met Gaara and that whole fiasco with my dad. I am just taking in what life is giving me."

"Whatever, dude. I just can't wait to see you snap."

"Trust me, Naruto, you would snap long before I would."

"Is that a challenge, Sakumo?" Sakumo looks at Naruto and lets off a smile.

"Yea. How about a little game, Naruto." Sakumo pauses the game and walks over to his bag and pulls out a container with pills in them. He pulls out a pill and throws it to Naruto.

"What the hell is this?"

"Viagra, Naruto. Let's see who will go on a sex rampage first. And no masturbating either." Naruto looks at Sakumo with a face of determination.

"Make that two pills and you will have yourself a deal." Sakumo hurls Naruto another pill and takes out two for himself. They both gulp the pills down and stare at each other. Sakura just smiles.

"So is this how you always start your mornings, Naruto."

"Your brother's going down, Sakura."

(At Breakfast)

Everyone watches as Naruto and Sakumo sit down at the large dining room table for breakfast. Sakumo was slightly sweating and kept rubbing his thumb and index finger together. Naruto was sweating with his hands clamped down to the table. Everyone giggled at some point as Naruto refused to lift his hands, probably in fear that he would immediately grab his rock hard dick. Sakumo was shaking slightly as he the same girl who flirted with him in the hot tub the night before passed by wearing a short skirt. He watched her all the way until she left the room. Suddenly, Ten-Ten came up with a brilliant idea. She pulls Sakura aside and they talk in quiet whispers. Sakura giggles at the idea and they both say that they needed to go to the bathroom. Neither Naruto nor Sakumo really seemed to notice and just grunted to acknowledge what they said.

(After Breakfast)

Sakumo is walking through the hallway when the girl shows up once more. She notices him and starts to walk over. Sakumo tries to pull a 180 and leave but she catches up before she can do so.

"Hey, what happened to you last night? Why don't we start over? I'm Shizuru," Sakumo looks at her with his blue eyes."

"I-I'm Sak-kumo. Nice t-t-to meet you." She grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him close. Sakumo felt nothing but her breasts against his chest. Sakumo shut his eyes and tried to pretend that he was somewhere else but it came to no avail. He suddenly feels a hand right over his 'situation'. Sakumo's legs would have given out if she wasn't holding him up. Shizuru rubs him even more and Sakumo slowly starts to moan but makes weak attempts to push away. Shizuru smirks as he slowly starts to rub harder and the boy in her arms just shudders in pleasure. Suddenly, Sakumo somehow pushes away and his jelly like legs try to walk away, "I-I'll talk t-t-to you lat-ter." Sakumo heads to the elevator and heads to his room. Sakura and Ten Ten emerge from the shadows of another hallway, laughing their butts off.

(Please review)


End file.
